


The burden guilt brings

by SomebodyWeDontKnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU where Robin blames himself, Chrobin and Gaiumia if you squint, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Other, fluffy fluff, headcanon where Robin and Sumia are besties :D, sooo much angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWeDontKnow/pseuds/SomebodyWeDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He ran a finger over the plans, the exact routes the pegasus knights had taken... The route that got them killed... The strategy notes that got them ambushed and caused Emmeryn's death... Robin's lower lip quivered and his chest ached. But he refused to cry, instead- he turned the sorrow into rage. A rage that was only quenched when he had finished tearing the plans off the table and throwing them to the floor. He stomped on them for good measure, a frustrated growl passing through his lips as he grabbed the map and tore it into pieces. By the time he was done, he was completely winded. All energy drained.</p><p>He breathed heavily, like some wild animal as he finally let the tears surface, but not fall. It was simply too much. he glared down at a stray piece of paper that had landed on the table, picked it up and tore that too pieces too.</p><p>"Are you done?"</p><p>The voice was so sudden, so out of nowhere that he literally jumped in surprise"</p><p>Au where Robin feels responsible for the death of Emmeryn and the pegasus knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The burden guilt brings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au... I changed a lot of the stuff that happened and the things that were said, especially as i made Chrom say something that was originally said by Robin in the game... It just hit me, like... Chrom can't be the only one who felt guilty about Emmeryn's death right? This is my first Fire emblem fic, but i hope you guys enjoy nonetheless ;D One last note:
> 
> This is really gay

Even after escaping the plegian army, the entire trip home to Ylisse was silent. Save for Lissa's sobs and the small murmurs of shepherds attemtping to comfort her. Chrom stared Wistfully into nothingness as the scenery flashed by. Robin however, was near tears himself... If only his strategy had been better... If only he had predicted what was to come... If he was a better damn  _tactitian_  maybe Emmeryn and those pegasus knights would still be with them right now...

He swallowed heavily, but hid his sorrow behind a cold, hard mask. He could feel the stares of Fredrick, Basilio and Flavia burn into his back. They were probably judging him this very moment... And Chrom, gods... He was probably regretting ever making him his head tactitan... Or even picking him up from that field... The fault did not rest on Chrom, or Basilio, or Phila... The fault rested with him, who had gotten so caught up in his previous victories to even consider thinking about different scenarios.

He shook his head and pulled his cloak over his head. Nobody needed to see his shame, nor did he want them to. As soon as they got back to Ylisse he would... Rethink his future, if he had one at all amongst the shepherds. He could feel a presence behind him, and glanced up to see Sumia staring compassionately down at him. "Mind if i sit?" her voice was kind, but also hoarse. She had been weeping, but who wouldn't? Robin nodded and gestured for her to sit down. Sumia had always been one he could turn to with his problems, but this time... "How are you holding up?" she asked, placing a hand atop the other on her knees. Robin could see the dried up tearstains on her cheeks... Had she forced herself to stop mourning to comfort him? "I'm... I'm fine Sumia... Don't worry... You should... You should probably go see to Chrom instead..." his voice cracked pathetically at the mention of the Prince- no, the Exalt's name.

"I know... But you seemed a little down in the dumps about this, more than most so-" Robin interrupted her with a dry laugh, one that did not reach his eyes. "More than most? Look at Chrom, at Lissa, hell, even Fredrick is having trouble not weeping! How can you say that i'm worse off than the others, when you've been crying as well?" he argued, staring fiercly at her. Sumia only offered him a smile in return, a sincere one full of so much kindness and compassion that Robin almost burst out weeping right there.

Over the past few months Robin and Sumia had grown closer, not as lovers- but as friends and comrades... They could spend hours discussing this and that, and she was now one of his best friends aside from Chrom... He trusted her with his life, but this... This wasn't something he could confide in her with, as he knew if he shared his guilt she would most likely end up smacking him over his head for being foolish...

"I know Robin, but... I also know you... I know that you're trying your hardest to seem strong... To seem unaffected, but i know how you really feel... I can tell..." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck in a quick hug. "Thank you..." Robin croaked, his voice heavy with the sobs he so desperately tried to contain. "If you don't mind... I would like a little time to think..." he followed up with, and Sumia nodded in understanding. "Allright... If you need to talk, then i'll be here for you..." she smiled, standing up. Robin nodded "Thank you... I- i think Lissa could use some comfort about now... More than me anyway..." he hinted, nodding his head towards the princess, still weeping softly. Sumia sniffled and nodded, though her smile wavered for a moment "All right..." she mumbled and headed over to comfort their healer. Robin couldn't help but notice the look Gaius gave her as she walked past him. Perhaps he would be able to comfort her when she felt ready to let it out...

As soon as they arrived back home, Chrom was raring to go back out. But after some negotiations, they had managed to convince the young prince to stay until they could fnd an appropriate infiltration method. Though Robin seemed calm throughout the entire ordeal, all he wanted was to scream and crush something, which is why he scurried off to find his room as soon as the meeting was over. But on the way, he passed by his study... All of his maps, notes and battle strategies were spread out on the round table in the middle of the room, his quills and ink along with some reports were spread out over his desk. Robin took the careful steps into his study, and stared at the maps he had over plegia... He ran a finger over the plans, the exact routes the pegasus knights had taken... The route that got them killed... The strategy notes that got them ambushed and caused Emmeryn's death... Robin's lower lip quivered and his chest ached. But he refused to cry, instead- he turned the sorrow into rage. A rage that was only quenched when he had finished tearing the plans off the table and throwing them to the floor. He stomped on them for good measure, a frustrated growl passing through his lips as he grabbed the map and tore it into pieces. By the time he was done, he was completely winded. All energy drained.

He breathed heavily, like some wild animal as he finally let the tears surface, but not fall. It was simply too much. he glared down at a stray piece of paper that had landed on the table, picked it up and tore that too pieces too.

"Are you done?"

The voice was so sudden, so out of nowhere that he literally jumped in surprise. Then he hurried to dry away his unshed tears with his sleeve and turned towards the source of the voice, all the while trying to hide his mess behind his boots. It was Chrom, of course it was him... Probably here to dismiss him... Or berate him, or blame him for the loss of his dear beloved sister. "I repeat, are you done?" Chrom questioned, brow raised at the mess his tactitian had made of his study. Robin had no intelligent answer, no snarky comeback and so he found himself croaking out a "Well, uhm... That is to say- Yes... Yes i am..."

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked again, tone softer. He was eying the map that had been left in pieces... Oh no! Oh no! That map wasn't for him to mess with in the first place! It belonged in the royal library, and he had destroyed it in such an undignified matter! "Oh gods..." Robin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Chrom- i am So, so sorry..." he whimpered, not even daring to meet Chrom's eye.

Chrom stepped into the study, or so the clack of the prince's boots indicated. "It's quite all right Robin... It was getting a bit outtdated anyway..." he laughed. Though the laughter lacked the usual... well... It lacked any hint of happiness... "I was about to ask you how you were faring, but judging by the state of your study it seems i didn't have to..." he quirked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, no i'm quite all right!" Robin was feeling panicked now. Why was Chrom so god damned calm!? "I should be asking you how you are, but then again. Even though i can't know exactly how you feel, i can at least understand it, i mean you just lost your sister and now i'm rambling and-"

"Peace Robin! Calm yourself! What has gotten into you all of a sudden? I've never seen you this erratic before." Chrom furrowed a brow, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin twitched, and it didn't go unnoticed by Chrom. "Sumia told me i should talk to you... And judging by how you're currently acting- she was right..." Chrom sighed, having recieved no reply. "I see... But i'm all right... Sumia just worries too much is all..." Robin said, a bit too quickly... Chrom didn't fail to notice the quiver of his lips.

"I also came by to see if you had any ideas we can use to take out that dastard Gangrel..." Chrom's grip on Robin's shoulder tightened at the mention of the crazed king. "What? You would still trust my strategies... after what happened out there?" Robin questioned, amazed that Chrom would even consider confiding in him after today's tragedy. "What do you mean? Of course i would-" then it seemed like something in Chrom's head clicked. "Robin... What happened today was not your fault..." Chrom's brows furrowed into a frown. Robin scoffed " _How_ is it not my fault Chrom?  _I_  was the one who planned all of the routes those pegasus knights were to take...  _I_  was the one who got so overconfident that i didn't even take into account that Gangrel might have something else up his sleeve...  _I_  sent those pegasus knights to their deaths...  _I_  killed Emmeryn by not being prepared enough... Chrom i- I couldn't save her..."

"Robin... You couldn't possibly have known! Don't blame yourself for their death... Emmeryn wouldn't have wanted that..." Chrom tried to reassure, but Robin bit his lower lip "Chrom you don't have to say that to make me feel better... i'm the tactitian... I'm supposed to strategise and plan...  And because i underestimated Gangrel i didn't think that he would recover so quickly..." Robin looked outright miserable, his voice was thick and hoarse, Chrom opened his mouth to say something, but apparently his friend wasn't finished "I've no right to mourn her Chrom..." Robin finished, his breath hitching.

Chrom's lips tightened into a thin line "Only the mad king himself is at fault for this tragedy... All Emm ever wanted was peace... She saw the best in people when i couldn't...  I can't ever hope to be like her... But, i can try to follow her example... And do what is best for my people..." he finished, pulling his friend in for a hug. "I will do what Emmeryn could not, and finish this..." Chrom finished, running his hands through Robin's hair. "So don't blame yourself for what could not be prevented... We might not be able to do much on our own... But together, i believe we can be so much more..." the prince cooed.

"You're right Chrom... I'm sorry..." Robin apologized, though his voice was muffled by the fabric of Chrom's shirt. "I- i just... I've never felt this helpless before..." he sniffled, and Chrom could tell his friend was finally letting out what he had bottled up. "You and me both..." Chrom chuckled. Gangrel was going to pay... And Chrom wanted to be the one to end the miserable wretch's life. 

A comfortable silence settled between the two, which Robin eventually broke "Chrom?" his voice was so weak it tore at Chrom's heart. He hummed in reply, still treading his fingers through his friend's hair. "Do me a favour, and please forget about the next few minutes... Will you do that for me?"

It certainly was a strange request, until he felt Robin's shoulders shake in quiet sobs as the tears he had struggled for so long to hold in, finally earned their freedom. Chrom smiled softly, tightening the hug "I will... But if you ever wish to speak of them, then i will gladly lend my ear..." he agreed, staring at the roof as the tactitian continued to cry himself out on his shoulder. "You may weep as well... If you want, it- it must be even worse for you..." Robin's muffled voice added through sobs. Chrom swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry for your loss... Emmeryn was... Too good for this realm..."

Chrom felt tears of his own prick at his eyes. "Yeah... She was..." he sniffled, leaning down to rest his forehead on Robin's shoulder. And there they stood, crying on eachother until they could cry no more. No one had to know... And they would not speak of it until they were both comfortable with it. Robin was the first to collect himself, sniffling one last time as he lifted his head with a small smile, his hands resting on Chrom's back until he too had managed to compose himself.

"Now let's take that dastard down!" Robin clenched his fist at his side, raising it to level his shoulder as some kind of unspoken promise. Chrom wiped at his eyes and raised his own fist, lightly tapping his wrist against Robin's.

"Together..."

**

Sumia wiped a stray tear away from her eye, pushing herself away from the wall outside of Robin's study. If there was any a person that understood Robin even better than she did- it was Chrom. And she was glad... Glad that her commander had such a wonderful person by his side... Though her own feelings for the prince made her heart ache, she knew that the person best suited to be by Chrom's side... Was Robin, even though none of them had realized that yet... She let her hands rest at her back as she headed back towards the barracks, perhaps she should prepare snacks for everyone, for when Robin revealed the plan that was sure to be as brilliant as the other ones he had come up with... This thought brought a smile to her lips, perhaps she should seek council with Lissa? She was quite adept when it came to sweets... Or maybe Gaius?

Perhaps not... He would probably end up hogging it all to himself. The thought brought fourth a giggle. Speaking of Gaius... The thief had been following her around since they got back... Did he seek to speak with her? Perhaps he was in need of comfort, and Sumia was the only one he felt he could turn to? Or maybe he just wanted to ask her about the bee larvae they discussed earlier?

As she pondered on this, something, or rather- someone- caught her attention. She let her gaze wander towards that someone, and sure enough- Gaius stood leaned against the wall, a cookie hanging loosely in his mouth. "Hey stumbles, come with me for a sec..." he said when their gazes met, to Sumia's surprise. How had he managed to say that with the cookie in his mouth?

It would remain one of Ylisse's great mysteries she guessed...


End file.
